


Оттепель

by Fire_Fox



Category: Wind River (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Чёрт, да сколько можно про холод?
Relationships: Jane Banner/Cory Lambert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Оттепель

  
Холодно, Господи, как же холодно. Не до конца зажившая рана отзывается белыми вспышками перед глазами, голос откуда-то сбоку, так подозрительно похожий на преследующий во снах, что-то говорит, говорит, иногда замолкая, чтобы перевести дыхание. Это галлюцинации или всё и вправду продолжается?

\- Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Ты боец. Ты выжила. Отпусти всё это.

Бьёт по всему сразу: по голове, по спине и рёбрам, проносится ураганом по подсознанию, заставляет воспроизводить всё снова и снова. 

_\- Это ты спас мне жизнь._   
_\- Знаешь… Джейн, ты сильная женщина. Ты сама спасла себя._   
_\- Мне трудно с этим согласиться. Просто мне повезло._   
_\- В наших местах удача не водится. В городах, наверное. Здесь её не бывает. Волки нападают не на тех овец, которым не повезло. Они выбирают слабых. Ты боролась за жизнь, Джейн. Поэтому ты сейчас жива._

Господи, как же сложно, как больно, как ярко. Хочется провалиться под землю, спуститься ниже девятого круга, чтобы выжечь всё это. Чтобы перестать чувствовать эту боль. Даже если при этом притупится весь остальной спектр – плевать. 

И нет, это не Джейн спасла себя. Это всё-таки Кори, что бы он ни говорил. 

_\- Она бежала шесть миль по снегу…_

Эстафета передана, теперь бежать приходится Джейн. От произошедшего и от себя самой, потому что вот он, её главный преследователь, сидит рядом, кривит уголки губ в непонятной гримасе и смотрит с таким неприкрытым теплом и восхищением, что становится страшно. Зачем он здесь? Зачем она ему нужна? Почему он всё ещё рядом, когда его ждут ледяные просторы, работа, сын и… Нет, хватит. Слишком много всего.

Череда вопросов – автоматная очередь, бьющая по вискам на поражение.

Джейн знает, что им обоим известно: она ещё приедет. Как только сможет безболезненно стоять на ногах и снова трезво смотреть на мир, вернётся. Она не поедет домой, только не после пережитого. Холод въелся в подкорку, всё ещё не отпускает и, кажется, не отпустит ещё очень долго. Как не отпустит от их с Кори взаимодействия. Никто из них не сможет забыть и не сможет понять, откуда взялось это напряжение. Откуда взялась эта чёртова сила притяжения. Потому что когда он поправляет Джейн волосы или зачитывает очередные дурацкие советы по поиску второй половинки из дурацких журналов, периодически переводя взгляд на неё, они оба любуются отражением пляшущих в глазах друг друга искр. И с поразительным упорством игнорируют увиденное.

Мастера маскировки с никому не сдавшейся железобетонной выдержкой. И вправду, зачем всё усложнять, когда это не расследование? И зачем упрощать, когда на кону не стоит чья-либо жизнь? 

Повисающей тишиной можно подавиться. Или захлебнуться. Кому как предпочтительней. В свете последних событий Джейн бы выбрала мёртвый сон. Кори, в этом нет сомнений, пустил бы себе пулю, если бы изначально выбранный вариант с обморожением дал бы сбой. 

Чёрт, да сколько можно про холод? До тех пор, мурлычет внутренний голос, пока всплывающее в памяти не превратится в отголосок старого ночного кошмара. Джейн осознаёт это и сама. И хочет смеяться от отчаяния до тех пор, пока внутренние органы не разорвутся в приступе этого хохота. И оказаться в чьих-нибудь руках. Желательно, в руках того, кто каждый день появляется в палате и проводит с ней часы за пустыми разговорами, без которых, кажется, уже невозможно представить свою жизнь.

Кори чуть ли не в прямом смысле прожигает её взглядом. Кажется, он что-то спросил. Или сказал. В любом случае он ждёт от неё ответа на свои слова, и Джейн очень хочется, чтобы сказанное было связано с тем, что не даёт ей покоя, и в то же время не имело к этому никакого отношения.

Чёртовапаранойячёртовапаранойячёртовапаранойя. 

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Вежливо улыбнуться и переспросить. Не обращать внимания на его удивление касательно её растерянности. Выкинуть всё из головы.

Вдох. Выдох.   
Можно продолжать.  
  
~  
  
Глаза Кори еле заметно светятся от сдерживаемой радости.

\- Агент Беннер, - шутливо приветствует он, - рад, что вы снова почтили меня своим визитом. Какое-то дело?

Да, думает Джейн, нераскрытое дело о невозможности заполнить пустоту с момента их последней встречи. И находит в себе силы поддержать разговор в заданной манере.

\- Что вы, Кори, просто не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии вновь насладиться нестерпимым холодом и отсутствием всего, кроме снега.

Понимающий смешок – и Кори отходит в сторону, пропуская гостью. Он не сможет признаться, думают они оба, не сможет сказать ничего, чтобы обоим стало легче. Чтобы хотя бы ей стало легче.

Оттепель в их положении непозволительная роскошь, и всё же хочется попытаться. Хочется так, что сводит скулы и губы. Прижать к себе, позволить коснуться всех демонов, разжечь пламя, способное дать передышку обоим. Пока же – в эти чёртовы первые минуты, когда они снова на равных и на его территории – получается только кружить мотыльками возле лампы и питаться фантомным теплом. Лучше бы всё это закончилось. Лучше бы всё это не начиналось.

Джейн удивительно быстро осваивается, и не успевают они оба очнуться от сковавшего оцепенения, как она начинает бодро орудовать на кухне, выискивая сахарницу и чистые чашки. Спустя несколько секунд достаёт из привезённого с собой пакета продукты и на скорую руку делает им обоим приличную гору разного рода бутербродов.

\- Хотела успеть в прошлый раз, - поясняет в ответ на удивлённый взгляд, - но всё пошло не совсем так.  
\- И вправду. Не ожидал от тебя такой резвости. Что, уже полностью всё зажило?

На секунду, только на одну секунду, хочется сказать, что нет, не полностью, и вряд ли когда-нибудь заживёт, потому что такие раны сливаются с полученными и впечатлениями и уже никогда не заживают полностью. Разумеется, физический уровень здоровья тут не имеет значения.

\- Да, можно сказать и так. Как только выписали, собрала вещи и… Результат сам видишь.

Улыбки искренние. Горячий кофе обжигает язык и нёбо, на контрасте с ним температура за окном, как и в самом доме, кажется чудовищно низкой. Вкус еды не чувствуется – слишком горячо и непривычно. Да и может ли хоть что-то, связанное с ними, быть привычным? Этот немой вопрос повисает в воздухе с каждой стороны. Звон бьющейся посуды оглушает.

\- Чёрт, - сквозь зубы выплёвывает Джейн, - надо же было оказаться такой неуклюжей.  
\- Говорят, посуда бьётся на счастье. Да и просыпанный сахар ведёт к тому же. Повезло тебе.

Джейн горько усмехается.

\- Слишком много для меня одной. К тому же, раз это твой дом, тебе и достанется.

И недовольно шипит, когда мелкий осколок рассекает указательный палец. Вид крови вызывает совсем не ту реакцию, которую можно было ожидать. И пока виновница произошедшего удивлённо рассматривает стекающую по ладони багровую линию, терпению Кори приходит конец. У Джейн острые лопатки и слишком худые, по мнению Кори, плечи. Волосы пахнут травами, руки по сравнению с его – невообразимо тонкие. И в этом дурацком ярко-коричневом свитере грубой вязки она смотрится слишком слабой. Слишком хрупкой. Это раздражает, потому что он знает, что на самом деле представляет из себя Джейн Беннер. И тем не менее – от осознания всего этого обнимать её не становится неприятно. Скорее наоборот. 

Джейн задыхается. Ей кажется, что она провалилась под лёд и не может выбраться. Лёгкие жжёт и колет, любая попытка сделать вдох или выдох – верный шаг на пути к летальному исходу. Кончики пальцев сначала обдаёт холодом, а после приходит долгожданное тепло. Равномерно распространяется по телу, наполняет жизнью, отгоняет поселившуюся внутри горечь. Сердце Кори бьётся часто и уверенно, от утеплённой кофты веет запахом морской соли, кофе и совсем немного – ментола. И всё это так правильно и в то же время неправильно, так ярко и живо, так совпадает с тем, что она себе представляла, что невыносимо хорошо. Жарко и хорошо.

\- Я сейчас принесу антисептик и бинт. Надо обработать твой порез.  
\- Пластыря будет достаточно, спасибо.

Жар начинает спадать, остаётся только на щеках и в груди, но какое это имеет значение по сравнению с полученным счастьем? 

Кори мягко целует её в макушку и висок и с явным нежеланием отстраняется, чтобы принести всё необходимое для обеззараживания и остановки крови. Джейн думает, что это отличное начало для чего-то, чем бы оно ни являлось, и надеется задержаться в гостях чуть дольше, чем планировала. Когда Кори возвращается, она цепляется взглядом за его мягкую улыбку и невольно возвращает её.   



End file.
